


Pizza

by Blue_Parakeet_Yeet



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: It's a modern au what do you expect, Kissing, M/M, Toothless is a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Parakeet_Yeet/pseuds/Blue_Parakeet_Yeet
Summary: Jack wants kisses but Hiccup wants Pizza





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write 2k fics on my other account but now I said screw it and I write whatever I want on here
> 
> I also realized why should I care what people think of what I write so bam now the world has been blessed with one more Hijack fic

Jack smiled as Hiccup opened up his apartment door. “Delivery for Hiccup Haddock.” Hic rolled his eyes and let Jack in.  
“You can just come in whenever, boxes get pretty heavy,” Hiccup commented but Jack brushed it off.  
“It’s much funnier the way I do it,”  
“Whatever you say. Don't come crying to me when your shoulders feel like hell tomorrow,” Jack laughed and pulled Hic in for a hug.  
“You know i’m much stronger than you,”  
“ALl you do is sit around and play video games,”  
“I do much more than that!”  
“Mhm sure,” Hiccup pulled out of the hug to check on whatever he was cooking. “When you’re done unpacking come join me for dinner.”  
“With pleasure,” JAck carried the box into his and Hiccup’s soon to be bedroom. So far it’s just Hiccups. Toothless was asleep on the bed when Jack walked in, only to be woken up by said person. As Jack set down the box he was bombarded by the dog. “Well hello there!” Jack laughed play fighting with the dog. Toothless nipped at his fingers as Jack played. “I missed you too.” He kissed the dog forehead only to get a lick in return.  
He walked back into the living room area with Toothless following close behind. “So what’s for dinner?”  
“Pizza!” Hiccup half shouted as he checked the timer. “But it's Digiorno…”  
“Tastes good either way!” Jack laughed and Hic rolled his eyes.  
“You're such a dork sometimes,” Hiccup stood up taller so he could give the other a kiss. Jack smiled and happily returned it. They stood like like for a few seconds before Jack lifted Hiccup onto the counter. Both were engrossed in their makeout session but the oven timer stopped them.  
“Aw but it was just getting fun,” Jack whined as Hiccup hopped off the counter. He delicately pulled out the pizza and set it on the counter.  
“Who's to say we can't stop what we started?” He teased walked back over to the male. “Besides I heard that the neighbors were gonna be out of town for the week.” Jack was quiet for a moment before Hiccup kissed him lightly. “But before any of that lets eat!”  
“You completely ruined the mood,” Jack grumbled grabbing a plate and a slice.  
“It’s what I do best,” Hic shrugged.  
“Unfortunately…”

**Author's Note:**

> :O


End file.
